Secrets in Detention
by Lina Scriven
Summary: Teen Titans meets Breakfast Club meets Mean Girls. Everyone's shipped with everyone. The typical high school story.


**Hi guys! Sooo today, instead of working on the story I currently got going (which you should read!) (.net/s/7790633/1/When_She_Survived), I wrote this little gem. It's only the first chapter, but if you like it, I'll continue! Deal?**

**I do not own Teen Titans, blah blah blah, if I did, my life would be complete.**

**Also, I changed their names because it's a high school setting and names like "Beast Boy" just don't fit into that scenario. However, I tried to keep most names the same because I don't like using the comic names. But Wally= Kid Flash, Logan= Beast Boy, Stone=Cyborg, for those who don't know the association.**

**This is that typical "Titans in high school" thing. I know it's cliche, but it's fun to write and when done right, interesting to read!**

* * *

><p>Straight A.<p>

Jock.

Queen Bee.

Football Star.

Foreign exchange.

Bookworm.

Class clown.

Goth.

You're either one or the other. Once you're defined, you stay in your category. You are divided as popular or unpopular based on your category, and you do not associate with someone on the other side. They are your enemy, they hate you for reasons you could never explain, and you hate them back. If they ever have the guts to offend you or your friends, you fight them. You stick with your pride, because in high school, that's all you got.

Then he showed up. Just when he walked into the room, I could already categorize him. He had a limber, gangly body and wore expensive sneakers.

"Jock," I sneered to Jinx.

"Oh yeah," she said lowly.

By lunch, he was already sitting with the popular kids, laughing and telling them stories about his old high school. We ignored their ruckus and I tried to delve into the book in my hands.

But then, as he was going to the trash barrel to throw his lunch away he looked at Jinx and said, "Hey, I like your hair. And your dress. And your shoes. You know, you just look really pretty."

And that one moment, brought it all to hell.

Jinx tried to ignore him, trust me, she gave him the cold shoulder for a whole week, but he wouldn't back down. He complimented her every time he passed her in the halls, he passed her love notes during math class, and he followed her after school.

"Hey, so, what are you doing Friday night?" he asked one day during a test, "I was thinking we could catch a movie and then get some ice cream."

Jinx turned all the way around, and proved to him that she had enough, "Wally, if I wanted to date you, you would know it. You're a pig. Leave me alone!"

"Jinx!" the teacher exclaimed, "Why are you talking in the middle of a test?"

"He started it!" Jinx cried, pointing to Wally, who was leaning so far in his chair that he could have taken Jinx's answers easily.

"He really did start it," I spoke up.

"The three of you," the teacher said, noting Wally's stance and aggravated that I spoke up, "Detention."

* * *

><p>I have a system. A system that keeps me the most popular girl, the girl every boy wants to date and the girl every girl would kill to be. If I didn't have a system, I would not be the most popular girl in school. There is nothing extraordinary about me, it's just the illusion that keeps me on top.<p>

I get up every morning two hours earlier than I tell anyone. I work out for forty-five minutes, take a shower and eat a full breakfast (though I would _never_ confess that). Then, I dry my hair, run it through my hair straightener twice, apply enough make-up so that I look flawless without looking like I actually put on make-up, then get in my car and drive to school. Girls don't look this good just rolling out of bed, but I say I do.

Then, I can't be bothered to pay attention in class because I need to work on my social life during that time. So, I'm "dating" Robin, the perfect student. He would still be kind of popular because he's athletic, but he's athletic because of martial arts and that is _so_ middle school. He wanted to be popular and I wanted to pass geometry, so every Saturday night, we tell people we went on a date, when really, he's been explaining the week's lesson to me. Sometimes, we also go on coffee dates after school, where it's more acceptable to do homework together. He's actually a really nice guy and doesn't seem to be in love with me, so there's no worry of heartbreak. Also, having him means I never have to worry about having a date to dances. Since we've been "dating" for a pretty long time now, he also walks me to class and we've got the fake kiss down to a science for when we're in front of friends.

Looking perfect and pretending to have a boyfriend isn't the only thing that keeps me on top though. I have no problem with my friends worshipping me, but I often worry about the unpopular crowd trying to take my crown. They're a big group, actually the majority. They could easily vote me out of being the prom queen, or take away my status as class vice-president. Therefore, I have secret alliances there to keep my position intact.

There's Starfire, the foreign exchange student, who is such a sweetheart that she's managed to win over my heart. If she didn't hang out with those loners, Raven and Jinx, she could come over to our group easily. I'm really nice to Starfire because I know everyone likes her, and if she likes me, they'll like me too.

I have to be careful because Raven's my biggest threat. Without even trying, she's become to the most popular of the unpopular. I don't know how she does it: she barely talks and she looks like she got dressed in the dark. Maybe she's got some secrets like I do, and if she does, I need to steal them. In general, the witch scares me. Lucky for me, her best friend is Logan and my real boyfriend just happens to be Logan.

Logan and I have been dating for four months, but if anyone ever found out, I would be dumped into the unpopular group without a proper hearing. He knows that I care about my status, so we've agreed to keep a secret. On Mondays, we go to his house and watch movies until his parents come home. And on Wednesdays, I wait for Robin to get out of his Honors Society meeting and Logan and I hook up in the girls' locker room for that hour.

Until today, when the gym teacher stepped in.

"Terra! Logan!" she screamed. I toppled over the bench I was lying on and adjusted my shirt.

"Geez, not so loud," I muttered.

"Detention!" she screamed, unable to respond intelligently to what she saw.

"Aw, come on," Logan cried, "We're both sixteen!"

"For _indecency_," she declared.

* * *

><p>I tutor Starfire on Monday afternoons. She's actually really smart, it's just the language and culture barrier that gets to her. Unlike most girls, she understands math even better than I do. Her problem is English class, of course. The English teacher takes off chunks of points on her papers because of her broken English.<p>

"I do not understand!" she exclaimed one day, showing me her last essay, "Why did she take off twenty points?"

I took the paper and read through it, "Uh, well," I said, "You didn't correctly quote any of the people you mentioned."

"Quote?"

"Yeah, like, say they said that information. You wrote it like you said it yourself. That's called plagiarism?"

She had no words, "What?"

Where did this girl come from?

I tried to explain citations and quotations, but they just went over her head. When I said I didn't know else to explain it, her face planted itself in her hand and she started to cry.

"Hey hey hey," I said, "It's okay. You didn't know."

"She keeps giving me failing grades, Robin! If I fail this class, I will have to go back home!"

"Hey, don't worry, you won't fail. You're really smart."

In response, she pulled out her past grades. It was true, she _was _failing.

"Well, I mean, if you do get sent home, that can't be the worst thing, right?"

She said something in her native tongue that I could only call a swear. She got out of her desk and marched down the hall.

"Where you going?" I called after her. She turned down the corridor and I followed her.

"I am sick of this injustice. I am going to fix it," she said. She stopped at the teacher's office, which was closed and locked.

Before I could ask her what she was doing, she pulled out a hairpin from her perfect red hair and picked at the lock. It immediately gave way.

"Starfire, this isn't a way to solve anything."

"I am playing as dirty as she is," she said. She went to the desk where the teacher's gradebook lay wide open.

Let me just say, it's stupid for a teacher to mark things in pencil. I know it's so they can make clear marks if they have to make changes, but honestly. It's like they are handing the chance to cheat on a silver platter.

Starfire pulled out a pencil, and daintily started changing her grades, pulling up the points just enough that they would be inconspicuous to the teacher, but bring her grade to passing. Like I said, she was good at math.

But not good at doing things undercover.

The teacher walked right into our illegal activity. Seeing her door open, she shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You are extremely unfair!" Starfire shouted back.

"Listen, it's nothing," I stepped in, "I was trying to get her out."

"Oh, you're not getting away with that," the teacher said, "Detention, both of you. Starfire, we're going to have a long talk."

"Detention?" I cried, "I've never gotten a detention before!"

"Well, you're in for a treat, Robin. It's for troublemakers like you two."

* * *

><p>On Thursday afternoon, there were seven of us in detention: Jinx, Wally, Terra, Logan, Starfire, Robin, and I.<p>

"How'd you get in here?" I whispered to Logan.

"Teacher didn't like my joke," he said quickly. I rolled my eyes and opened a book.

"No reading," someone said. I looked up to see Stone, captain of the football team, at the front of the room.

"Stone, whatcha doin' here?" Wally asked.

"Community service. I'm running detention."

"Sweet!" all the popular kids exclaimed.

"Not sweet," he said, "If you guys misbehave, I have to do this again. So cooperate. Raven, put the book away."

I complied, but I was more surprised that he actually knew my name.

"For the next hour and a half, you are required to sit here. There is no talking, no writing, no reading, no texting, no passing notes. Once it three-thirty, you are allowed to leave."

"Ugh, this is torture!" Terra cried.

"What did I say?" Cyborg said, "I have authority to give out more detentions if you don't comply, and don't think I won't do it because I'm not getting in trouble for your misbehavior."

Terra clamped her mouth, which I appreciated because whenever she was in the room, everything had to focus around her.

An hour and a half of silence. At least I could meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously wrote this for the past few hours. Should I continue? Review and let me know! :D<strong>


End file.
